Circus Baby
:Você está procurando por Bidybab, por Electrobab ou até mesmo por Baby de FNaF World? Principal = , mais conhecida como Baby, é a principal antagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location e funciona como a principal atração de Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Aparência Baby é uma animatrônica com aparência humana. Ela possui um cabelo ruivo com "maria-chiquinhas" e elásticos roxos que as prendem. A sua pele é branca, semelhante à de um palhaço circense, e ela tem o que parece ser um contorno de batom vermelho em sua boca. Ela veste um tutu vermelho semelhante ao de uma bailarina. Seus sapatos também são vermelhos, e ambos tem uma esfera dourada na ponta. Ela possui um microfone vermelho, um pequeno ventilador em sua barriga e bochechas vermelhas, semelhantes às dos animatrônicos Toys. Assim como todos os animatrônicos de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, ela possui muitos retalhos em seu corpo que podem abrir e fechar, revelando o seu endoesqueleto. Jogabilidade Durante a Noite 1, Circus Baby é pra ser encontrada em Circus Gallery. No entanto, após repetidos choques dados pelo jogador, ela se recusa a aparecer em seu palco, mas de alguma forma consegue convencer HandUnit que apareceu. Baby faz sua primeira aparição na Noite 2, onde ela informa o jogador para ele se esconder debaixo da mesa para evitar ser atacado pelas Bidybabs. Ela então instrui o jogador a ignorar as instruções de HandUnit, e diz que é para ele prosseguir devagar e silenciosamente através da Ballora Gallery, a fim de restaurar a energia do estabelecimento. Na Noite 3, antes que o jogador entre no Funtime Auditorium pela primeira vez, ele têm a opção de visitar Circus Control novamente, embora HandUnit solicite que o jogador não faça isso. Ao fazer isso, e ir embaixo da mesa, Baby irá contar ao jogador sobre o que ela costumava fazer em sua própria pizzaria. Ela faz a sua próxima aparição na Noite 4. Depois que o jogador é atacado por Funtime Foxy no final da Noite 3, ela o esconde em uma roupa "springlock" vazia na Scooping Room. Quando o jogador acordar, ela vai informa-lo sobre sua situação atual, ela irá complementar sobre como ela aprendeu a "fingir" ao longo dos anos. Depois de desmontar Ballora, ela vai abrir as placas faciais da roupa antes de sair, forçando o jogador a esperar até o dia seguinte. thumb|Placa facial de Baby abrindo para revelar um teclado. Observe a abertura da placa do braço para o cartão-chave. Ela faz sua aparição final, e agora física, na Noite 5 onde o jogador deve realizar a manutenção nela em Partes & Serviço. Neste quarto, seu endoesqueleto é totalmente ausente, presumidamente, tomado e usado para criar Ennard. Baby irá instruir o jogador a inserir um código de acesso em um teclado conectado a ela, para obter um cartão contendo sua voz. Se o jogador não for rápido o suficiente para inserir o código, ou inserir um número incorreto no teclado, Ennard sem sua máscara irá dar um jumpsacre no jogador. Depois, ao seguir a instrução de Baby, no Funtime Auditorium, ela ajuda o jogador a evitar Ballora (que, na realidade, é Ennard) e os leva para a Scooping Room. Ela também faz uma aparição em um minigame que o jogador pode jogar aleatoriamente após uma morte ou a partir do menu Extras após obter o primeiro final. O objetivo do jogo é dar a todas as crianças vários cupcakes para torná-los felizes. O jogador é cronometrado ao fazer isso e deve alcançar a meta no final, a fim de ter sucesso. Falhar em um salto ou ficar sem tempo fará com que Baby se dissipe, resultando em Game Over. Curiosidades *Baby foi o primeiro animatrônico do jogo a ser revelado. *A primeira aparição de Baby foi no final do Update 1.2 de Five Nights at Freddy's World, onde ela mata o seu criador. **Baby, Funtime Foxy e Lolbit são os únicos personagens do jogo a aparecerem de alguma forma em FNaF World. **No entanto, em FNaF World, ela possui olhos amarelos em vez de verdes. *Assim como Bonnie, Scott Cawthon revelou ter bastante medo de Baby. *Ironicamente, Baby é a única antagonista do jogo a não ter um jumpscare. **Baby, juntamente com Balloon Boy, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Puppet, Electrobab, Lolbit e Minireena 2 são os únicos antagonistas de toda a série a não terem um jumpscare. **Isso se o jumpscare dela no trailer não for contado. *Baby tem o "Making of" com mais imagens, tendo no total 14. *Baby é a única animatrônica do jogo a aparecer em um minigame. *Observa-se que Baby no jogo tem olhos verdes, porém no minigame ela tem olhos azuis. **Isso pode estar relacionado com a menina nos minigames, como seus olhos são verdes. **Isto pode implicar que Baby foi possuída pela menina mencionada acima. Isso pode ser relacionado a alguns filmes de terror onde os personagens mudam suas cores dos olhos quando eles não são os mesmos. *Assim como Funtime Freddy, Circus Baby tem um microfone na mão esquerda. **Isso faz de Circus Baby, junto de Freddy Fazbear e todos os seus outros homólogos (excluindo Nightmare Freddy e Nightmare Fredbear), os únicos animatrônicos de toda a série a terem um microfone como instrumento de trabalho. *Apesar de ser o principal animatronic do jogo, Baby nunca faz uma aparência física em forma completa durante a jogatina. **A única vez que Baby faz uma aparência física é na sala Partes & Serviço, em um estado imóvel, sem o seu endoesqueleto. *Baby, no primeiro teaser de Sister Location, parece diferente do seu modelo atual no jogo, o que significa que aquele modelo do teaser é provavelmente um modelo beta para ela. *De acordo com o Sr. Afton, a história contada por Baby, o minigame e a sua Blueprint, Circus Baby tem um sorvete no estômago, junto com a garra que agarrou sua filha. **Não se sabe como isso é possível com seu endoesqueleto, embora isso possa ocorrer devido à tecnologia avançada que os personagens têm. **Além disso, não há abertura possível, a menos que seja localizada no seu triângulo laranja, assim como a abertura do corpo do Funtime Freddy sendo localizada na sua barriga. **É provável que a garra estivesse segurando o sorvete. *Aparência de Baby é muito semelhante ao XJ9 de My Life as a Teenage Robot. **A dispensadora de sorvete em seu estômago é semelhante ao primeiro episódio, quando XJ9 esvazia seu estômago de um sorvete que ela não pode comer. *Baby nunca abriu suas placas faciais, com exceção da tela do menu principal, na Noite 5 na sala de Partes & Serviço, e no trailer. *Muitas das pessoas pensaram que há um código na história de Baby, a julgar pelos números. *De acordo com sua imagem de projeto, Circus Baby mede 7'2 de altura. **Apesar de ser uma personagem infantil, Baby é realmente muito maior do que os outros animatrônicos no Circus Baby's Entertainment e Rental, sendo um pé maior que Ballora (que mede 6'2 de altura), que é o segundo maior animatrônico no jogo. **Estranhamente, ela é retratada como sendo significativamente menor no minigame e o seu material proporcional deu a ilusão de que ela era muito pequena. A razão para isso é desconhecida, no entanto, ela simplesmente pode ser feita para enganar o jogador. ***É possível que este fosse o tamanho de Baby quando ela foi feita antes que fosse re-escalada para o trailer. **Circus Baby também parece maior do que Funtime Freddy em Partes & Serviço. *Scott Cawthon disse recentemente em um post dele no Steam que Baby e/ou Ballora foram as mais difíceis de projetar, e de incluir seus endoesqueletos. - "Costumava ser Nightmare Fredbear, agora é provavelmente Baby ou Ballora. Eu levei levei muito tempo com seus endoesqueletos." - comentário de Scott Cawthon traduzido. Para saber mais, clique aqui. *Em Partes & Serviço, na noite 5, Baby tem uma posição "afrouxada", similar a posição de Golden Freddy. *Nos arquivos do jogo, há uma pequena imagem de Baby sem as suas maria-chiquinhas, localizado do lado esquerdo da tela. No entanto, a imagem não é usada em nenhum lugar do jogo. **A imagem se assemelha muito à tela de Game Over do segundo jogo. *O endoesqueleto de Baby é muito semelhante com as partes metálicas de Viren, um boss do jogo The Desolate Hope. O mesmo se aplica aos endoesqueletos de Funtime Freddy e Funtime Foxy. *No fim do trailer do jogo, pode se observar que Baby tem algo semelhante a um jumpscare, porém no jogo ela não tem nenhum jumpscare. *Circus Baby, junto com Ennard, são os únicos animatrônicos que não aparecem na Custom Night. |-| Galeria = Jogatina Introdução BabyInitialCutscene.png|Baby na cutscene inicial de FNaF Sister Location. BabyInitialCutscene2.png|A parte central de Baby na cutscene inicial de FNaF Sister Location. Menu Principal Menu_(Animado)-Circus_Baby.gif|Circus Baby no Menu Principal do jogo (animado). BabyMenu.png|Uma tela do rosto de Baby que aparece por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. BabyMenuFaceOpen.png|Uma outra tela do rosto de Baby que aparece por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. BabyMenuFaceOpen2.png|Mais uma tela do rosto de Baby que aparece por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. BabyMenuFaceOpen3.png|Mais uma tela do rosto de Baby que aparece por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. Minigames Baby_Sprite_Idle.gif|Animação de Circus Baby nos minigames. MiniDyingBaby.gif|Animação de Circus Baby quando o jogador morre. MiniJumpingBaby.gif|Animação de pulo de Circus Baby. Baby_Attack_Big.gif|Animação que ocorrerá caso o jogador conclua o minigame, onde Circus Baby irá "engolir" uma menina. Variados Teaser Project8.jpg|O teaser que revelou Baby ao público. Este teaser também revelou o novo projeto de Scott. Project9.jpg|Baby em outro teaser. Nele, podemos ver também a frase "Everyone, please stay in your seats." (Todo mundo, por favor fiquem em seus lugares). Extra 447.png|Blueprint de Baby. BabyExtras.gif|Making Baby. 29_(1).png|Os planos de Circus Baby Enterteinment & Rental, onde Circus Baby é localizada na Circus Gallery. Não Utilizado UnusedBaby.png|A imagem não utilizada de Baby. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaF:SL) Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Animatrônicos Femininos Categoria:Femininos Categoria:Animatrônicos (FNaFSL) Categoria:Animatrônicos